If I'm Wrong You Can Tell Me I Told You So
by Goldenthorns
Summary: Darry caught Steve kissing Ponyboy so how is He going to react? Better yet, how will Soda react! -FOR THE HOUSES THAT WERE FORGOTTEN YAY- Warning: boyXboy.


**Goldenthorns here with a special fanfic for ****the houses that were forgotten****! I WANNA THANK THEM FOR****_ MINE_****! I loved it so much and want you to read it too! **

**WARNING: boy/boy paring. Don't like don't read. Over protective brothers...Swearing...**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Curtis house. That was till Steve was caught doing some not so friendly things to Ponyboy. It would be one thing to hug but a full kiss on the lips hinted at something else... Well, more _serious._

_"_What the hell are you doing with my brother Steve!" Darry yelled ripping them apart. Steve stumbled backwards and nearly hit his head on Ponyboy's dresser.

" Well- I- Uh-" Steve couldn't make up his mind. Nothing he could say would save him now.

" I don't know what is going threw your head right now! Not only is it wrong for you to date your best friend's little brother, He is way too young! Your almost 18 years old while he is 14!"

" But-"

" How do you think Soda would feel about this huh, Steve? In fact he just called to say he was coming home from work. Get out of Ponyboy's room and sit on the damn couch. Don't even think about sneaking back in here!" Darry hissed and Steve ran out like a scared dog with his tail between his legs. Darry's face softened as he turned to Ponyboy. He was shaking and hiding under his desk. Ever since the night that shall not be named Pony freaked out when he started to yell. Darry hoped this way just a short phase.

"I love him Darry..." Ponyboy sniffed," Why is it so bad I love him?"

" I'm worried that he is using you. Steve doesn't have a very clean track record with the ladies..."

" This is different! Steve doesn't treat me like he does with all off his past broads!"

Darry stared at Pony after he said that. Ponyboy's eyes looked dull yet the rest of his face was filled with one emotion. Sadness. It was like Darry took his lifeline away and left him vulnerable and powerless. Darry had to run out before he succumbed to him. Darry ran outside when he heard Soda's car pull up.

" Soda! Your finally here!"

" Well ya... I always come home around this time."

" Did you know Steve was dating Ponyboy?"

" Ha funny joke." Soda pushed past Darry an walked inside. He sat next to Steve, " Why would you even date Ponyboy. Aren't you dating Evie or something?"

" Darry wasn't joking" Steve knew it was dumb to just admit but he was scared as hell and just wanted this all to be over soon.

" What are you talking about?" Soda looked furiously at Steve, " What the hell are you talking about!"

" I love him you guys! He loves me! I am not taking advantage of him. If he wanted to end us I would let him! I just want him to be happy!" Steve yelled.

" What I don't under stand is how you could have turned from hating each other to making out in his room..." Darry sighed.

" Wait you guys made out... In his room!" Soda screeched," He is too young for that!"

" I wasn't going to do anything like t-that!" Steve blushed.

" Well as long as I don't find you kissing again and you do not even THINK about going any farther than that... I'll think about letting you date Ponyboy..." Darry sighed again. He must be going crazy or something.

" What are you thinking Darry!" Soda jumped up," This is just wrong and... sick! Boys like girls not each other!"

A soft creak of the Ponyboy's door scared them all.

" W-what is wrong with it?" The youngest Curtis asked.

" I just think-"

"No! I'm not confused. I am not mentally disturbed. Nothing is wrong with my head!" Ponyboy screamed, " If you can't stand me being gay then I will leave!"

Ponyboy ran out the door but Soda stopped him with a hug.

" I'm sorry... I just don't want you to get hurt." Soda said and he buried his face in Ponyboy's head.

" You don't have to worry Soda." Pony smiled," If I wrong you can say I told you so!"

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I meant to post it earlier but had no time :( aka got lost in a role play with bloodyblackrosepetals because my sister wouldn't let me use the computer. I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL HER WHY I NEEDED IT. FOR YAOI WON'T WORK. If you have time review? i will give you a hug!**


End file.
